criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Footprints of a Murderer
Footprints of a Murderer is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and fifty-third case of the game. It is the thirty-eighth case of The Mystery and the sixth case in Riverview Market. Plot After the detectives learned of the Warrior's brainwashing mantras being taken from the methods of mobster Joseph September, the player and Diana were informed by Diego that a murder had occurred at a shipyard on the Ivory Peaks River. They then headed to the shipyard where they found shiphand Abioye Adebayo impaled on an anchor hanging from the HMS Oboye and his arms severed off. They then found clues on the scene to suspect the ship's owner, Zuberi Oboye before they learned that the victim's sister was helping out at the fundraiser, prompting the detectives to investigate the fundraiser and suspect fundraiser leader Linnea Nobel and ship constructor Talib Eke, but could not find his sister anywhere. Soon after, Diego told the detectives that he had found out where the victim's sister was, and that Mirembe Adebayo was causing trouble in her grief at the African neighbourhood in the district. After they calmed Mirembe down and questioned her about her brother's death, they told her to try to continue working on the fundraiser before they investigated the victim's neighbourhood and found clues to suspect Nia Jelani, an influential leader of the African community. Then then discovered that the victim criticized the work of Zuberi's ship, saying that the ship would sink once it left the city and that the victim believed that Linnea's ways of unification was too soft, saying that it need to be unified under an iron fist. Soon after, Erika told them that she had analyzed the victim's phone and she found out that the victim was planning to run away. After they questioned Talib about the victim running away, the detectives then found enough evidence to arrest Nia for the murder. After they found out that the African community leader killed one of her own, a disbelieving Diana and the player then questioned Nia about the murder. Nia then confessed that she had murdered Abioye, but it was the perfect thing to do. She then explained that Abioye was trying to cause trouble in the African community as he believed she was a terrible leader. She then explained that when he planned to run away from the community, she knew that by silencing him and trying to blame the murder on Linnea, it would cause ruckus among the African and Oceanian communities. She then explained in detail how she confronted Abioye at the shipyard, tackled him and knocked him out before killing him by sawing his arms off with the HMS Oboye's prized anchor and trying to blame Linnea for the murder. However, the player's strong sleuthing skills had led to her arrest, prompting Diana to ask Nia if she was the Warrior and she then questioned who the Warrior was, giving an unclear answer. Diana then sent Nia to trial, where Judge Brighton scolded the murderous community leader of the murder and how she betrayed her community before she sentenced the disgraced leader to life in prison. Soon after, Diego came to report that chaos had erupted in the African village, demanding that Nia needed to die. The player and Major then headed to the African neighbourhood to calm down the crowd of angry citizens who was led by Talib. Major then told the crowd that Nia had faced the full weight of justice and he then told them to go back to their homes and continue living their lives peacefully. They then investigated the neighbourhood for anything that might've caused the rioting that occurred just before. They then found a strange speech under a pile of the protest signs that they sent to Maxwell to analyze further. Maxwell then revealed that per his analysis, the speech was actually a hypnotizing mantra written by the Warrior, trying to cause trouble and chaos by prompting Nia as a traitor to the community, which led Major and the player to question Nia again. Jarred by the reveal that the Warrior had tried to brainwash the African community into wanting her dead, she then explained that the Warrior never told her about the plan beyond her killing Abioye. However, she refused to betray the Warrior despite what the Warrior did to make her a target. Meanwhile, Linnea told Diana and the player that the fundraiser went well and that they had enough funding to carry on with Linnea's idea of a stabilization party to try to reunify the communities of Riverview Market. She then told them that she had a number of caterers and preparators, however she wanted to have some decoration done for the party. She then told them that she knew someone who made amazing decoration from scraps. They then found out that the one Linnea talked about was Zuberi, prompting the player and Diana to talk to the ship owner. He then said that he can help them make decorations with the assistance of Ethan if they helped him find his lucky hammer. After they found his lucky hammer, he got to work on the decorations he could make from scrap ship parts for the party with the assistance of Ethan. After all the events, that night as the player, Major and Diana attended the community stabilization party hosted by Linnea, they then heard an explosion that came from the other side of the district. They then received a call from Erika, informing the player that her satellite mapping showed that a minor explosion had occurred in the district’s market square. This explosion prompted Diana and the player to hurry to the market square to prevent the Warrior from destroying Riverview Market with their community feud plans. Summary Victim *'Abioye Adebayo' (found hanging on an anchor, his arms sawed off) Murder Weapon *'Ship's Anchor' Killer *'Nia Jelani' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats nyama choma *The suspect drinks goat's milk *The suspect speaks Afrikaans Appearance *The suspect wears African fabric Profile *The suspect eats nyama choma Profile *The suspect eats nyama choma *The suspect drinks goat's milk *The suspect speaks Afrikaans Appearance *The suspect wears African fabric Profile *The suspect eats nyama choma *The suspect drinks goat's milk *The suspect speaks Afrikaans Profile *The suspect eats nyama choma *The suspect drinks goat's milk *The suspect speaks Afrikaans Appearance *The suspect wears African fabric Killer's Profile *The killer eats nyama choma. *The killer drinks goat's milk. *The killer speaks Afrikaans. *The killer wears African fabric. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Riverview Shipyard. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Phone, Faded Plaque; Murder Weapon Found: Ship's Anchor) *Examine Faded Plaque. (Result: Ship's Plaque; New Suspect: Zuberi Oboye) *Question Zuberi about the murder of his shiphand. *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Fundraiser Advert; New Crime Scene: Linnea's Fundraiser) *Investigate Linnea's Fundraiser. (Clues: Locked Toolbox, Torn Pieces, Basket of Clothes) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Poster of Fundraiser; New Suspect: Linnea Nobel) *Question Linnea about the murder that occurred. *Examine Locked Toolbox. (Result: Hammer; New Suspect: Talib Eke) *Ask Talib Eke if he knew the victim. *Examine Basket of Clothes. (Result: Anchor Chain) *Analyze Anchor Chain. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks goat's milk) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats nyama choma) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Calm Mirembe down. (Attribute: Mirembe eats nyama choma; New Crime Scene: African Neighbourhood) *Investigate African Neighbourhood. (Clues: Faded Poster, Pile of Dirt) *Examine Faded Poster. (Result: Poster of Woman) *Examine Poster of Woman. (Result: Nia Jelani Identified; New Suspect: Nia Jelani) *Question Nia about the murder of her community worker. (Attribute: Nia eats nyama choma) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Bloody Talisman) *Analyze Bloody Talisman. (09:00:00; The killer speaks Afrikaans, Talib speaks Afrikaans, Zuberi speaks Afrikaans, Mirembe speaks Afrikaans; New Crime Scene: Fundraiser Vendors) *Investigate Fundraiser Vendors. (Clues: Dirty Ship Poster, Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Defaced Globe) *Analyze Defaced Globe. (09:00:00) *Ask Linnea about the globe she gifted. (Attribute: Linnea eats nyama choma and drinks goat's milk) *Examine Dirty Ship Poster. (Result: Brown Grease) *Examine Brown Grease. (Result: Ship Rust Polish) *Question Zuberi about the insults on his ship's poster. (Attribute: Zuberi eats nyama choma) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Talib about the victim running away. (Attribute: Talib eats nyama choma and drinks goat's milk, Zuberi drinks goat's milk; New Crime Scene: Victim's House) *Investigate Victim's House. (Clues: Broken Photo Frame, Torn Pieces) *Examine Broken Picture Frame. (Result: Photo Frame) *Examine Photo Frame. (Result: Defaced Photo) *Question Mirembe about the defaced photo. (Attribute: Mirembe drinks goat's milk) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Community Newspaper) *Analyze Community Newspaper. (09:00:00) *Question Nia Jelani about the victim's protests. (Attribute: Nia speaks Afrikaans) *Investigate HMS Oboye. (Clues: Seaweed, Victim's Arms) *Examine Victim's Arms. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears African fabric) *Examine Seaweed. (Result: Skewer Sticks) *Analyze Skewer Sticks. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to To Shed Blood Among Culture (6/7). (No stars) To Shed Blood Among Culture (6/7) *Calm the crowd led by Talib Eke. *Investigate African Neighbourhood. (Clue: Protest Signs) *Examine Protest Signs. (Result: Strange Speech) *Analyze Strange Speech. (06:00:00) *Question Nia Jelani on the speech written by the Warrior. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See how the fundraiser went according to Linnea. *Investigate Linnea's Fundraiser. (Clue: Linnea's Journal) *Examine Linnea's Journal. (Result: Faded Notes Revealed) *Question Zuberi about making ship decorations for the party. (Reward: Shiphand's Outfit) *Investigate Riverview Shipyard. (Clue: Locked Toolbox) *Examine Locked Toolbox. (Result: Toolbox Unlocked) *Return Zuberi's hammer to him so he can create decorations. (Reward: Burger) *Attend Linnea's stabilization party. (All tasks must be completed beforehand) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Riverview Market